After This
by WIWJ
Summary: Bosco has to be the grown up..that's never good. So many families I know have gone through this in one way or another, and in the end it's always ended in amazing and beautiful children. one shot from my After All AU.. the series will probably continue


**Another story in the After All universe. It can stand alone.. But why would you let it.. I mean come on.. We all love After All right? I use a word in here that I don't use, but Faith and Boz would.. So.. I am truly sorry if it upsets anyone. I mean no disrespect.

* * *

  
**

"Faith.." The door slipped open slowly, giving her a minute to collect herself. She wiped her eyes uselessly with the palms of her hands.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She pushed her voice out trying not to sound like she felt. "Where are the kids?

"Dr. Brenner called me." He told her. She lifted her face to his, meeting his dark and mysterious eyes. Bosco's eyes amazed her. They were like the sky, bring and blue when things were calm but a the first sign of trouble they were a cloudy gray. "The kids are with Em."

They stood there starring at each other for a few minutes as she tried to decipher what he knew.

"So.. Did he say anything?" She muttered her gaze dropping to her lap. He didn't respond, waiting for her to raise her head before nodding slowly. She chewed at the side of her lip. "You know what it means?"

"I know what it means." His voice was low and calm., reassuring even. It made her want to scream. How dare he be reassuring right now? "It's going to be okay."

"It means retarded Bosco. You get that right?" She almost cringed as the words shot out of her mouth, but she had to make him see. She had to make him understand.

"Faith.." He moaned, moving closer to her and rubbing his hand over his face.

"It mean's our kid is retarded. Do you get that?"

"Faith.. Stop." He shook his head widely before gripping his wife by the shoulders. "It means the baby has Downs Syndrome, Faith."

"Downs Syndrome.." She sighed with a sick grin. "All those people Bosco? The ones you called retards? Some of them had Downs Syndrome.."

He shook his head again, moving his hands to the back of her neck, attempting to ground her to him.

"We knew this was a possibility." He told her softly.

"We did?!" She shouted back.

"Faith you're forty four, they told us it was a greater-."

"So it's my fault?!" She yelled accusingly, trying to pull back from him. He slid his hands back to her shoulders. Giving her more room, but refusing to let go..

"Stop." He told her gently.

"It is." She bore her eyes into her husbands,. "I mean it's my thing right... my old defective eggs or whatever? I did this to him."

"You did this to him?" Bosco huffed, moving his hands up to cup the back of her head. "Faith this is him. It's not a disease, it's his genes Faith.."

She stopped, blinking at her husband.

"How the hell do you know all this?"

He looked at the ground, his eye brows rising and falling.

"I read some." He muttered.

"You what?" She couldn't keep the teasing tone out of her voice. His head shot up to hers.

"I said I read some." He told her much more strongly, smirking in mild annoyance at her obvious amusement.

"You read some.." Her face broke into a grin that he couldn't help but return, wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs. "About Downs Syndrome."

"Before the amnio." He explained. She laughed out loud, sniffing back what was left of her tears.

"Before the-?" She shook her head. "Who the hell are you?"

He snickered too, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I don't know, but if I have to be the sane one here.." He raised his eyebrows at her in warning.

"Yeah.." She breathed, leaning into him. "They're gonna do one of those big deal ultrasounds to check his heart and stuff.."

"Brenner told me." He rubbed his hand down the back of her head, pulling wisps of hair back over her shoulders. "You keep saying he again."

"I do?"

"Yup."

"We could find out. They know from the amnio."

"We could."

"You wanna?" She knew he did.

"Not if you don't." He told her halfheartedly.

"You wanna." She laughed pulling back.

"I just think you're going to have to apologize to your daughter for all the hes' you've been using." His eyes were blue again. She pressed her lips together before smiling back at him.

"Odds are in my favor."

"Care to wager?" His eyebrow lifted.

"No." She chuckled, before her face went serious again. "You surprise me Boz. Even after all these years, you still manage to surprise me."

"I've been told I'm unpredictable." He nodded, grinning when she joined him.

The knock on the door made her jump. He kissed her forehead again before yelling 'come in' back over his shoulder.

"You two ready?" Boscorelli looked at his partner, she met his gaze head on.

"Yeah. We're ready." He told the doctor confidently.


End file.
